


Unpredictable

by Mahnoorjahan



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Nessian - Freeform, Periods, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahnoorjahan/pseuds/Mahnoorjahan
Summary: Nesta ft. cramps





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little thoughtless drabble bc there is absolutely no consistency in these books about periods and i wanted to write about it, have fun with this my friends I'll expand on it when i get the time

Unpredictable, he thought, was probably the best word to describe Nesta.

Unlike her sisters during their cycles, Nesta was not snappy and irritated like Feyre, neither did she get frustrated easily and bottle it up, only to have it spill out at the worst moments like Elain.

It was as if all the walls she built around herself collapsed and left her in an emotional heap on the floor, or the bed, or anywhere else her hormones got the better of her. Cassian thanked the Mother that the three sisters didn’t meet often, and so, their cycles didn’t sync up as cycles were prone to do. He didn’t think he could handle three angry, stubborn, weeping Archeron women at the same time for a whole week.

These musings occurred while he pressed a hot water bottle to Nesta’s stomach, running his fingers gently through her hair. It had become routine for them to use the time normally spent on training towards pampering Nesta, routine for him at least, Nesta always appreciated his care and usually showed her gratitude by sniffling into his shirt and telling him how thankful she was…only to completely deny it once the cursed period was over.

Her groan brought him back to reality, he leaned his head down for better access to her forehead as he pressed his lips there.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Cassian asked quietly, mindful of the headache that accompanied the cramps in her stomach. 

“Mmmgrph.” Came the reply as she burrowed her face further into his chest.

Chuckling, he adjusted the water bottle so it rested wholly on her lower abdomen. “You’ll have to be a bit more coherent love.”

“More chocolate.” Although her words were still muffled he could at least make out her fervent demand. He reached for the foil packet on their bedside table. Dark chocolate was a mutual favorite of theirs but during these particular days, Nesta preferred a sweeter alternative. Milk chocolate it was then.

As she nibbled lightly on the earthy bar of confection, Cassian thought it was the appropriate time that he revealed some…thoughts to her.

“Sweetheart,” He began gently. His mate, in turn, regarded him with wariness. He was using the tone he often did when soothing her from anger, which meant that whatever he was about to say wouldn’t likely be welcome.

“I know you don’t trust medicines this side of the Wall, but we have a lot to offer.” Now she was curious, what on earth was he going on about? 

“I know Feyre took a tonic for a while to stop her cycles completely, and Elain usually has Alis make one that lessens the pain.” His tone was sheepish now, “Maybe we could go to the pharmacy just down the street and find one that suits your needs?” 

Nesta sucked on the chocolate remaining on her fingers in thought, oblivious to the darkening in Cassian’s eyes, before she was Made her monthly cycles were irregular and too spotty. A byproduct to the malnutrition that she had suffered in the hovel, even when they had lived in the mansion during Feyre’s time in Prythian she had always been on edge. Always vigilant yet, unsure of what might happen at any given moment. Her body hadn’t truly felt safe until the first time Cassian had wrapped her up in his arms.

“I think,” She paused, glancing at his hopeful face. “That’s a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aesthetic_bech on twitter if y'all wanna take a peek


End file.
